


Old Fears and First Times

by BarPurple



Series: Twisted Tale as Old as Time [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark One Belle, F/M, First Time, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, spinner rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle La Fay and Rumplestiltskin are married and alone in the Dark Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fears and First Times

**Author's Note:**

> I promised you dear readers a wedding night for DO!Belle and Spinner!Rumple, so here it is in its awkward smutty glory.

It had been a strange wedding feast. The couple already vowed without witness other than each other and magic; the guests besmirched by earlier cooking attempts until Belle waved a hand and clad them in finery; such a small party, but somehow it was right for them and it worked. Belle and Rumple had been cajoled into a dance after Jefferson had wound a music box as accompaniment. Once they had taken a turn around the floor Belle had sent the music box to her vault, in that moment its tune had become a precious thing, and won its place among her most valued treasures. That hadn’t stopped the dancing, Jefferson had threatened to sing unless she magicked them some music and pair by pair they had all danced together.

“I am so happy Be…Mother. Thank you for making Papa smile so much.”

Belle returned Bae’s easy smile, it was going to take her a while to get used to being called Mother.

 

“Not going to say sorry for locking you two in that room.”

Rumple twirled Grace; “Nor should you. I owe you my thanks.”

 

“Are you happy Belle?”

“Yes, my mad hatter, I am happy.”

Jefferson spun them faster around the room laughing manically with joy.

“Wonderful!”

 

The food was eaten, the music faded away and Jefferson was pulling on his ridiculously bright frock coat.

“Grace my darling, Bae, I think it is time for us to depart and leave the happy couple alone.”

“Where are we going Papa?”

Grace was already being helped into her cloak by Bae, the lad looked excited to be leaving, he always had a taste for the unknown.

“Just to the Inn in the village for now, we’ll spend a night there then decided where to head next.”

The vague nature of Jefferson’s plans worried Rumple; “How long are you planning on being away?”

“A week no more. If we get into trouble we know what to do.”

Grace chimed in with, “Call Lady Belle’s name three times.”

Jefferson, a grin in place, dropped his hand on to Bae’s shoulder; “Worry not Spinner. I’ll watch him as if he was my own.”

Rumple grinned, with the Hatter’s eyes on him his son would be neck deep in adventure within the hour; Rumple wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Bae permitted him a quick hug and did likewise for Belle. Rumple shook Jefferson’s hand.

“I thank you for the care you show my pride and joy.”

The Hatter acknowledged the return of his own words with a tip of his top hat; “Thank you, my friend.”

With that Jefferson bustled Grace and Bae out of the door, refusing Belle’s offer of magical transport with a shout of, “More adventure in a real journey my dear Belle.”

 

The huge front doors of the castle closed with a bang that echoed throughout the walls. Belle took a deep breath; “We are alone, Husband.”

“That we are Wife.”

With a smile Rumple started towards her. Belle was gripped by a nervousness that was unbecoming of the Dark One. The feast had merely delayed the inevitable, the wedding night, and unwelcome memories of the first time she’d found herself in this position made her fearful. It loosed her traitorous tongue; “I’ve never done this when willing.”

She may as well have poured cold water on Rumple, or frozen him is his tracks. He stopped dead a good dozen paces from her and twisted his fingers together.

“Belle, we don’t have to do anything, anything at all. I…I know that a wedding usually means a…a bedding but I’ll not force myself on you. We can be as we are, for as long as you want, forever I don’t mind.”

A spark of irrational fury lit in Belle’s heart, “You don’t want me in your bed?”

Rumple looked as if he’d just been punched in the stomach, his knuckles cracked as his fingers clenched against each other. There was hurt and anger in his voice when he found it.

“Belle, you’ve just told me that you’ve only ever been forced, been raped in the past. I have never taken an unwilling woman to my bed and am not about to start now. I want you in my arms, in my bed, our bed, but I’ll not have you there against your will.”

A thick and ugly silence blanketed the room; the understanding they had come to during their time in the locked storeroom buckled and almost broke. Belle took a deep breath, no, she wasn’t going to let this happiness crumble that easily.

“Rumple, I can’t, I won’t apologise for my past, but I will admit that it has a hold over me still, as much as I would prefer it didn’t.”

Her shy spinner, her husband raised his eyes and looked at her hopefully, she fought down the defensive instinct to curse him for that; the hope was not predatory, she would trust his words that he would force nothing on her, least of all himself. It took her a moment, but Belle managed to carry on; “I want us to have a real wedding night, but…”

The words hanging in the air almost broke her, she sounded so pathetic, she was the Dark One; she shouldn’t be this weak. Rumple made no move toward her.

“May I hold my wife’s hand?”

His tentative tone and such small request brought her out of her fearful thoughts. She signalled her permission with a small nod. Rumple made his way towards her with slow but sure steps. He was still a more than respectable distance from her when he stopped and reached for her hand leaving it to her to reach out and close her fingers around his.

“May I kiss my wife’s hand?”

Again she cautiously nodded. Without taking his eyes form hers he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss against her fingers.

“Are you going to ask permission for every small touch, husband?”

Rumple’s thumb was stroking little circles on the back of her hand.

“No, sometimes I will touch you without thinking first, as I have done today because I like to touch you and would like that affection between us, but I will always obey and respect your refusal should my touch be unwelcome to you.”

Something inside Belle relaxed and she moved herself into Rumple’s arms. Their noses bumped as they sought each other’s lips. The kiss was awkward for a moment until they found the right angle between them; it was as gentle as any kiss they had shared today, but there was a heat building, a yearning for more. The feeling surprised Belle and she drew back. Rumple stroked her cheek.

“Belle, I’ve been told I’m no great prize in the bed chamber, but I can make it pleasurable for you. When you are ready to try.”

For all of her fear she was ready to try now, the heat pooling in her told her that, it was time to put the memories of her past behind her for good. There was only one thing she need to be sure of, needed to hear him say.

“You’ll stop, if I ask it of you?”

“Yes. Always.”

Belle moved her hands from around his neck and ran her fingers into his hair. He hummed at the sensation, curious she scraped her fingernails over his scalp causing him to gasp. 

“It’s good, that’s nice, very nice.” He moved his hand to her hair, “May I?”

At her nod Rumple’s long fingers searched for the pins in her hair, but found none. She chuckled at his puzzled frown, “Magic, dearie.” With a thought her hair uncoiled. Rumple settled the tresses about her shoulders and ran his fingers through it, letting his nails just brush her scalp.

“That is nice.”

Rumple’s smiling mouth caught hers in a kiss. She jumped a little as the tip of his tongue stroked across her lips, but didn’t pull away from him. Ever so slowly he repeated the movement and she found herself enjoying the sensation. He didn’t try to force his tongue into her mouth, just let the tip of it explore the shape of her lips, until she surprised him by meeting it with her own. Their kiss deepened and Belle felt Rumple’s body trembling against hers. Belle whispered against his lips; “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing at all, Belle.”

“You’re shaking.”

“So are you.”

She hadn’t been aware of that, but he spoke the truth. She chuckled as she tried to compose herself.

“I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

Rumple rested his forehead against hers and stroked his hands down her back, when had his fingers left her hair? Her hands were still wound in his hair, making a tangle of his soft locks.

“You must do as you wish, Belle. We’ll explore our desire together at your pace.”

She kissed him again, but didn’t let her lips linger on his mouth. A small tug of from her hand in his hair bared his neck to her. The slight stubble tickled her lips as she kissed her way down his chin and on to his neck. As she found the place where the stubble ended and the skin of his neck was smooth Rumple groaned; his arms tightened around her and his hips bucked forward.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”

He tried to stumble away from her, but since he didn’t release her from his arms he pulled her with him. Rumple’s feet tangled with a chair and he was sent sprawling to the floor, Belle landed on top of him with a yelp, her stomach pressed against his obvious arousal. He whimpered as she shifted against him. She stilled her body, and raised her head to look at him.

“I think bed might be a good idea.”

Rumple’s eyes were screwed shut, he voice strained as he said; "Might be safer, softer certainly.”

A swirl of blue smoke caressed them. Rumple sighed as he felt a soft mattress under his back and hummed happily at the warm, weight of Belle on top of him, without a thought he let his hand drift down the soft, smooth skin of her back. His eyes slammed open. They were naked.

“Belle?”

She pushed herself to her knees and settled herself straddling his stomach. Rumple tore his eyes away from her naked breasts and fixed them on her lips as she began to speak.

“I trust that you’ll stop if I ask it of you. There’s no need to be so hesitant.” She shuffled down his body, bringing her arse into contact with his hard cock. “I want this as much as you do.”

Rumple nodded and sat up so he could wrap his arms around her. Their lips met and a dam broke inside them. Fingers wound into hair; hands raced over muscles and soft curves. Rumple’s mouth showered Belle’s breast in wet kisses, she arched against him as his tongue flicked across a nipple. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she rocked her hips. Moans of pleasure filled the air as Rumple worked a hand between them, his long fingers teased at her sex and found her wet.

“I want you. Now.”

Her breathless demand sent sparks across his skin; he shifted his hands to her backside and lifted her with a grunt. For a moment they were at cross purposes, each moving to find the perfect spot and missing it. And then it happened. Rumple slid inside Belle and the shock of sweet sensation stilled them both. Whiskey brown eyes locked with ones of shimmering blue, wordless communicating everything that neither could find the words to say. As one they began to move, slowly at first then with more urgency as the pressure built. Their pace increased to the point that their gasps of pleasure were accompanied by the creaking of the bed. Belle shuddered into climax first, her muscles tightening around Rumple’s cock taking him to the very edge of joining her, but it was her muttered, “Fuck!” that finished him.

Rumple flopped back against the pillows with Belle boneless and sated against his chest. They didn’t move until Rumple’s cock softened and slipped from Belle. She squirmed against him, smothering her giggles in her hand.

“That tickles.”

He chuckled and rolled them on to their sides. The rearranging of limbs, hair and pillows did not break the contented mood they basked in. Belle found Rumple looking at her with sleepy hooded eyes.

“I love you.”

It was the first time he’d said those three words to her and in spite of what they had just done, those words brought a reality to their relationship, their marriage, their True Love. 

“I love you.”

She whispered the words to him and snuggled in closer to him. Wrapped in each other’s arms they dozed happy and content, unaware for now of the trails and troubles that were sailing their way.


End file.
